Mine
by AxelCat
Summary: A collaboration between MeaCat and I. Blaine and Kurt have been skirting around each other for months. They're not together, Blaine has no claim over Kurt, but he sure acts like he does. TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm.


Kurt was cuddled into Blaine's side just as Nick was Jeff's, his head resting on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. He ended up there in a perfectly innocent manner. He was terrified of all things dark, and with Blaine around... well, they were unavoidable, considering his obsession with Harry Potter.

It was Kurt's first time watching 'Prisoner of Azkaban,' and he was petrified within fifteen minutes. Dementors were not his friends. So Blaine put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a movie." He smiled down at Kurt, who gave a tentative smile back. Kurt allowed himself to curl into Blaine even more, occasionally hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Ugh. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because... because you know you love it really?" Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's head in a light kiss. "Who can deny Daniel Radliffe's charms?" he teased.

"Um, I can if he's in a movie filled with scary stuff to give me nightmares," Kurt pouted.

"Guys, keep it down over there. God," Jeff whisper-shouted. "I can feel the sexual tension from all the way over here, just to let ya know."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and let his cheek rest on Kurt's head. "You're just jealous."

"With a hot piece of arse like Hummel in my arms, yes, yes I am!" Blaine growled just as Nick hit Jeff over the side of his head.

Kurt giggled. "What are you suggesting there, Jeff?"

"Oh you know what I'm suggesting, cutie."

Kurt found himself being lifted up from his waist and being placed down in Blaine's lap, where he was immediately enveloped in tight, warm arms. "He's-" Blaine paused. "He's not a toy, Jeff," he settled on at last. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and stared into those curious baby-blue eyes.

"I'm not a baby, either," Kurt teased. He snuggled into Blaine and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "When and where, Jeff?" Kurt sniggered.

Blaine's grip on him tightened for a few moments before he took Kurt's hands and kissed the knuckles on each. "And here I was thinking I'd booked you out for a forever, Kurt," Jeff said with a wink.

Nick stood up and left.

"Nice one, Jeff," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt frowned. "Bring him back here. He knows I'm only joking. I know better than to mess with Niff."

Jeff pouted a little. "He should be used to it by now," he said. "He knows I'm flirtatious."

"And you don't seem to realize that you're in a relationship," Blaine said, sweet as could be.

The blue-eyed boy sighed. "It's not Jeff's fault, Blaine. It's mine, really. I doubt I'd like it very much if someone else were to 'flirt' with my boyfriend."

Blaine bit back a biting retort about how Kurt should imagine how he felt, then realized how stupid it would be of him. He favoured just leaning back against the headboard and stroking the backs of Kurt's hands.

They had always been physically affectionate... well, affectionate in general. They knew. Of course they knew how the other felt, of course they knew why they acted the way they did around each other, but neither were willing to act on it. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to open up that final little bit, and Kurt was waiting for Blaine to really start pursuing him.

Kurt blushed once he caught Blaine's gaze on him, ducking his head. "I-I'm going to go find Nick and apologize."

"No, I'll do it... I started it," Jeff said quietly. "Do you think... do you think he knows that I really do love him?" he asked, just as quietly.

Blaine's gaze softened, and he looked down at Kurt's shoulder. "No, I don't. I don't think he knows. But I think you should tell him."

"Be romantic and tell him over a romantic dinner you're now taking him to tonight and and tell him that I think he's gorgeous and he needs to stop being insecure while you're at it so he doesn't kick my ass later," Kurt called after Jeff as he left. Kurt sighed and leaned against Blaine's chest once again. "Goodness. What to do with those two."

"Thanks, Kurt!" Jeff called over his shoulder.

"I think Jeff... needs to get his act in order." Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's knuckles. "Oh, look, a big scary dementor," he said teasingly, pointing at the screen.

"I hate you!" Kurt began whacking Blaine with a pillow. "Well yeah, he could tone it down just a bit now that he's in a relationship, but we all know that Jeff's... Jeff. A playful guy that's head-over-heels in love with Nick."

"And we all know that you're..." Blaine bit his lip. 'Mine,' was the word on the tip of his tongue, but it didn't come out. "And I don't think you hate me, my dear Kurt."

"Well I do," Kurt crossed his arms and pouted. "You're a mean jerk and I hate you, Blaine Anderson. Despicable."

Blaine kissed his cheek, then his jaw. "Oh really now?" he asked, brushing his nose over Kurt's cheek. He tried to re-take Kurt's hands, and failed miserably.

Kurt playfully shoved his chest. "Oh no you don't. Just because you do all these things to turn my brain to mush doesn't make me forgive you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and, quickly as he could, flipped Kurt over onto his back, supporting himself on his forearms to lie above him. "I will tickle you," he said seriously.

"And I will kick you if you lay a hand on me," Kurt said in a low voice, a devious smirk gracing face enough to distract Blaine, giving Kurt the opportunity to flip them over and begin tickling the dark-haired boy.

Blaine laughed helplessly, before grabbing hold of Kurt's waist and tumbling them back over so Kurt was beneath him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he watched Kurt's thrashes calm until be was still. Wide-eyed and with parted-lips, he was even more stunning than usual.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt replied breathlessly, eyes slowly closing in anticipation for a long-awaited kiss.

"Guys, seriously? This is my room, too, Blaine!"

Both boys jumped apart at the sound of a different voice screeching. Wes was standing in the doorway, holding his hands out palms-up in a "what the hell?" gesture.

Blaine groaned and let himself splay over the extent of the bed. "Sorry," he mumbled, settling in for a long night of Wes forcing himself in between the two of them.

The next day at the Lima Bean, there was a new waiter.

"Hey there, cutie. My name's Rian. What can I get you, gorgeous?" The waiter's eyes were only for Kurt as the blue-eyed boy turned to Blaine, oblivious to the blatant flirting.

"Two medium drips, please," Kurt smiled bashfully at Blaine for a moment before turning back to the waiter. "Ooh, I love your scarf! Ralph Lauren," Kurt cooed in adoration for the tartan article of clothing.

"I love your entire outfit. Your jeans... are they haute couture? They're very well fitted."

Blaine's eyes flashed threateningly, and he slid and arm around his almost-lover's waist. "Actually, Kurt, I might have something different today... a soy hot chocolate, please," he said to Rian, who raised his eyebrows. "Could you be quick with it, please?" He leaned in close to Kurt, before pecking his cheek. "Come on, let's find a table..."

Kurt happily took Blaine's hand in his and led him to a table by the windows. "So what was the sudden change in your order?" Kurt raised his eyebrow teasingly once they sat down, playing with the fingers on one of Blaine's hands in both of his own.

"Just... a change in mood," Blaine said quietly. He smiled down at their joined hands. "That waiter seemed... nice."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "He's got a pair of wandering eyes and smiles way too much, but yeah. Nice."

A few seconds later, Rian showed up with their orders, a slip of paper taped to Kurt's with his number on it. He walked away wordlessly with a quick wink in the blue-eyed boy's direction.

Blaine took the cup away from Kurt to rip the paper from it, slashing it through the centre in the process. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he said in a quick way of explanation.

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. "You had no right to do that."

Blaine bit his lip. "Look, I'm sorry, I just..." He looked down, guilty. "I really like you, Kurt," he said under his breath.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes suddenly swimming in tears. "Well you have a really odd way of showing it." He quickly stood up and stormed out, leaving his coffee untouched and Blaine in shock.

The next day Kurt woke up to a humming sound from outside his door. "You're always on my mind... can't get you out, can't dislodge the thought that maybe you and I..." Blaine was singing to him.

Kurt let out a huff, running a hand through his hair before opening the door, resting his hands on his hips. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He's begging for your forgiveness for being a prick," Nick offered, before going back to humming.

"If I could only say what I think, if I could let myself go, just for a moment..." Blaine looked completely vulnerable, wide-eyed and hair un-gelled. "Maybe things wouldn't be this way."

Kurt watched him with narrowed eyes. He resisted the urge to smile only for a few seconds, but continued to stay silent.

Blaine continued singing for a good three minutes, his eyes not once leaving Kurt's. "Please forgive me, Kurt," he murmured as the final 'ooh' of the Warblers faded away. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

The rest of the group began to trickle away, leaving them alone.

Kurt sighed and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. "Blaine..."

"-Please,- b-" Blaine bit his lip until he drew blood.

"We really have to talk about this, Blaine."

"I just- I only meant- I thought-" The dark-haired boy nodded. "O-okay."

Kurt gestured for Blaine to enter the room, closing the door gently behind him. "So..."

"I'm sorry I just... I really didn't like the way that he looked at you. He looked as if he thought you were a piece of fresh meat, and that... that scared me," he said as he closed the door.

Kurt moved to sit against the headboard of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Even then, I hate the fact that you thought it was okay to make the decision for me. Look, you're the closest person to me, and someone a trust a whole lot, but I'm still my own person."

Blaine's mouth was full of blood. "Kurt, I was... don't you..." 'Don't you see how I feel about you?'

"'Don't I' what, Blaine?" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "You have to tell me. I can't read your mind. Just saying it would be a lot better than you acting weird and me trying to figure out what the hell's going on with you!"

Blaine stumbled. "You're my best friend, and I'm- I don't want you to get hurt and I- I just want..." A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I just thought I was doing what I could to keep you safe."

"Blaine... please don't cry," Kurt begged, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him over to the bed. "Just... talk to me. What's going on?"

Blaine sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and gripped Kurt's hand between both of his own. "I don't know, Kurt, I just... I got so upset with how he was looking at you, and I-" Blaine frowned. "I love you so much, Kurt, and I don't want to see you hurt." He was trying, he really was.

The glasz-eyed boy held Blaine's hands to his chest. "I really do appreciate you looking out for me. It's really sweet of you, but... The way you're handling things..."

"Kurt, I'm-"

"Kurt, have you forgiven Blaine yet?" Jeff called.

"I'm in love with you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt dropped both of Blaine's hands in shock. "W-what?"

"I'm in love with you, okay?" Blaine cried. "I'm in love with you, and I just... I lose control around you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked, before standing and exiting the room as quickly as he could.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted after him as he regained use of his body. "Blaine, come back!" He leaped to his feet and ran through the open door, but Blaine had gone, and in Dalton, who knew where he could be?


End file.
